


Fighting Fire With Ice

by Clicheangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Dean, Cute, M/M, Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Smut, Superhero Dean Winchester, Superheroes, Superpowers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicheangel/pseuds/Clicheangel
Summary: Dean Winchester has a super power, he can generate fire in the palm of his hand, John gave him this trait before he was even born, when John gets killed by supervillain: ice man, Dean decides he won't stop until John Is avenged and Ice man- is dead. No matter how many of ice man's hot family members get in the way. (Posted on wattpad too!)





	1. Chapter 1

 

-Dean POV- 

Frozen. John Winchester was froze to death. At least that’s what the autopsy report I got from the pathologist at the morgue said. They called me while I was in the middle of chasing down a thief, He had stolen jewels and various priceless items from a nearby museum, I happened to be getting donuts and coffee (for Sam and I) in the Starbucks right next to the museum, as soon as i saw the ski masked thief I immediately dropped the coffees and bag of donuts and went after him, I caught him as my phone rang, After answering the phone, and finding out about dad, i called the cops on the jewel thief and headed to the morgue in shock, after the police came. 

 

I knew dad was going after IceMan- Or Chuck as real life knew him but I didn’t think Chuck could actually take him down. Dad (and I, but for some reason not Sam) have the power to generate and control fire, while IceMan can manipulate Ice. Lame. Fire is way stronger than ice, There’s something fishy about my father’s death, and I’m not gonna stop until Chuck is dead and gone. 

-

“I got a lead.” I said,

It’s been 3 days since dad’s death, Sam hasn’t been coping well but i’ve been coping even worse. I don’t like to admit it but I can barely think about anything other than tearing Chuck apart. I’m trying to stay strong for Sam but it’s much harder than it looks.

“On the case?” He asks, We’ve been working on the case of Bill Snider, a 35 year old carpenter that disappeared a week ago, everything in his apartment was gone, except a small safe, which sat in the middle of the room, inside the safe was 3 million dollars. 

The police let us start helping with cases legally when dad took down the rugaru killer, that was about 6 years ago, since then we haven’t stopped. 

“On Chuck Shurley.” I say simply, 

“Dean,” Sam says, Disapprovingly

“We gotta catch him, Sam… For dad.” 

Sam sighs heavily, wiping a hand down his face, “Fine, but if this lead runs dry were going back to the Snider case.” 

Sam may not have any special abilities but he still wanted to fight crime. When he gets out of high school next year, he plans to go to law school. He’s graduating a year early too! He’s only 16 years old and he’s graduating senior year, top of his class.

As for me, ‘I'm 20 and my ability, as my dads, is controlling fire. I didn’t graduate high school, dad always said “You have a special gift, what’s the point in going to school?” It seemed smart at the time, Junior year was going hard on me and i didn’t have the energy at the end of the day to help dad take down criminals. About a year after dropping out i realized how stupid I had been, and how shitty of a role model i was to sammy, I’m just glad Sam didn’t wanna follow in my footsteps and drop out, The kid actually likes school. 

“What did you find?” Sam asks, getting up and walking around the table to see my computer screen. 

“I hacked into the security cameras where dad was found… They fought it out down at lucksly brewery, in the alleyway at least. After… Chuck was done he heads out of the alleyway and down the street, so i followed all the traffic cameras to where he was going and look-” I shifted the laptop towards sam, showing a video of Chuck running into an abandoned building, staying inside for 35 seconds, running back out with a duffel bag, and getting into a getaway van the pulled up seconds after him exiting the building. 

“This gives us nothing.” Sam says, about to go back to his chair. 

“Wait,” I say, grabbing his arm. 

Sam sighs and leans over the computer again. 

I restart the video of chuck getting in the car and just as its pulling away i pause it, zooming in on the drivers face. 

“Checkmate,” I say to Sam. 

Sam leans in to get a better look, 

“It’s really pixelated and blurry, we’ll never be able to find who that is…”

“Already thought of that, Sammy. A quickly sharpening in photoshop and-” 

I clicked the tab next to the video, showing a more focused version of the getaway driver.

“Do you think he’s a Shurley?” 

“I dunno, Sammy. Let’s go down to the police station and have a sketch artist sketch him, then we can put out a wanted person report for him.” 

Sam nodded, heading towards the bed in the hotel room to grab his coat.

-

After Sam and I were done at the police station we headed to rosie's diner for dinner.

“Dean! Sam! Welcome back, I’m so sorry to hear about you father.” Rosie said when we walked into the door, we came here often considering it was a 24 hour diner and usually cases ended after midnight. 

“It’s alright, rosie...or it’ll be alright when we find shurley.” I told the old woman, 

Rosie gave a tight lipped smile “The usual?” She asked, walking Sam and I to the back table we usually sit at. 

“Yep,” Sam said simply, dismissing her. “What do you wanna do with Shurley’s driver if we get him? We can’t exactly be nice,” 

“I know that, Sam. I say we get the information out of him whatever way we can,”

Sam nods, fiddling with the silver wear rolled up in a napkin. “So what’s the plan for actually finding Shurley’s guy? All we know is he’s a blond, has brown eyes, dimples, and can drive stick shift.” 

“I say we go to the factory where Shurley got picked up and look for clues,” Sam nods, his face scrunched slightly,

“And what are we gonna do if there’s nothing at the factory?” 

I lean back in my chair, Sam is making it really hard for me to be right. “I’m gonna look back over the traffic cams and security footage tonight to see where the van could possibly have gone, I followed it up until a back road, I couldn’t find any cams down that street but I can always look again.” 

Sam paused for a second, leaning back in his chair, before nodding and looking down at the table, 

“Sam, I know this is hard, and I know you think we’re not gonna find the guy, but we will, I promise you… we will.” 

Sam looked up at me with his big round, puppy eyes and nodded again. 

_

After our food came there wasn’t much more discussion. We ate quickly, Sam munching on his chicken salad, and looking at me annoyed for making fun of said salad. Lunch was going by pretty peacefully until,

“Dean.” Sam says firmly, looking behind me, “Don’t look now but a guy that looks fairly similar to the getaway driver just walked in,” 

I could feel my eyes widen, “Do you think he knows about us? What we look like?” Sam shook his head, 

“He made eye contact with me when he walked in, all he did was wink and continue talking to rosie…”

Ignoring Sam’s earlier comment of “Don’t look now,” I turned around in my seat, looking directly at the short blond guy,

It indeed looked like our guy, I started getting out of my seat when Sam stopped me, 

“You’re just gonna walk over there? Dean! What if it’s not our guy?” 

“We’ll figure that out in a minute, either come with me to talk to him or stay here,” 

I started walking over to the table rosie had put the man at, Sam grunting behind me while getting out of his seat and catching up with me,

I stood in front of the table, directly across from him.

He looked up from the menu in his hands jerkily, looking behind Sam and I confused.

“Uh, Yes?” The guy said, putting the menu on the table, He stared at Sam for a moment before tilting his head back slightly in realization, “Listen, if this is about winking at sasquatch over there, i’m sorry, I didn’t know you two were together.” 

“What? No! This is my brother!” I paused, That’s so not important. “What’s your name?” 

He looked between Sam and I again, “Uh… Gabriel?” 

“Is that a question?” I asked him, 

“My name is Gabriel.” He paused, “Now can I get back to ordering?” 

“Last name?” I squinted my eyes at him, Sam shifting awkwardly next to me.

“Uhh….” I knew whatever he was gonna say was a lie, Gabriel brought his hand up to scratch his neck, “Novak…” 

 

“Okay, Enjoy your food… The burgers here are great,” I said, turning around and walking back to our table, Sam following.

“What the hell, Dean? What was that?” Sam scolded me, sitting back down in his chair across from mine. 

“He was clearly lying about his name, we’re gonna follow him when he’s done eating.”

Sam huffed laugh, picking up his fork to continue eating his salad. 

“Welp, I guess we don't have to go to the factory anymore.” 

I nod, looking down at the table, “I’m gonna go out for a smoke.” 

Sam immediately looked disappointed, his face dropping, “I thought you quit?” His voice boomed over me. 

“Not yet, Sammy. I'm close but I still need a little nicotine once in a while, y'know?” 

Sam still has his angry mom face on while I get of my seat and head outside, Gabriel’s eyes follow mine as I step out of the door. 

I leaned up against the building when I got outside, kicking my foot up and setting it on the wall. 

While pulling the cigarette out of the package and holding it in my mouth I looked around, making sure there wasn’t anybody around I lifted my hand to my mouth, sticking my finger out and making a flame appear. I quickly lit the smoke and inhaled, Leaning my head back against the wall and closing my eyes. 

“Excuse me,” A deep voice broke my peaceful state. 

I cracked one eye open and looked at the face connected to the voice. 

It was a guy, he has amazing blue eyes and messy black hair, his lips pursued as he waits for me to respond. 

I put my head back up right, raising my eyebrow, “What do you need, handsome?” I asked, taking another puff from my cigarette. 

Blue eyes is the one to raise his eyebrow this time, Huffing out a laugh, “You got a light?” He asks, lifting his cigarette, his dom brow still raised. 

I feel panic rise in my chest briefly, the police now about my- and what was dad's- powers but we are strictly not allowed to tell civilians. 

“Uh…” I paused, flicking ash onto the ground, “This lady gave me a light, sorry dude.” I say, trying to stay cool. 

“Ah, Damn…” Blue eyes trailed off. “Alright, Thanks anyway, handsome.” The stranger says, winking before putting the cigarette back into its package and then turning to walk into the diner I just came out of. 

I turned and followed his form, “Damn…” I said to myself while staring at his jean clad ass. 

I put my cig out on the wall before throwing it on the ground and walking back inside, I know I shouldn’t litter being a superhero and all but not all superheros are good outside the job. I’m just a regular guy… if I didn’t have the ability to literally make fire in the palm of my hand. 

I walked into the diner and looked around for Mr. Dom brow, our eyes connected across the room, he’s sitting with Gabriel. Shit. 

Fuck… I may have just flirted with the enemy. 

I tried not to show the shock on my face as I sat down with Sam.

“So… Minor issue...hah.” I said, laughing nervously and clearing my throat. 

“What did you do?” He says, his face void of amusement. 

“I flirted with the guy sitting with gabriel over there…” I fake smiled at him while framing my face with hands.

“Dammit, Dean! What If they’re shurleys!!” Sam whispered, leaning towards me. “Did you atleast get the guys name?” 

“Hah… No… I didn’t realize he was with that douchebag. He flirted back so they’re not really together- together… Probably.” 

“They don’t look like they’re siblings though, Dean…” 

“How are we gonna take both of them down if they leave together? We still gotta follow them!” Sam squinted, looking over at Gabriel and blue eyes.

“Maybe they’ll go separate ways.” Sam offered.

“Why don’t we wait until they leave and if they go separate ways we follow Gabriel and If not we confront them in the alleyway, I should be able to stop them if they try something with my poodle.” Poodle is a code word for my powers when we’re in public. 

“Okay, If you get hurt, I swear to god, Dean.” Sam whispered.

“I won’t.” I reply, “Come on, They’re getting up.” 

While Gabriel paid for his food Sam and I watched, waiting until they walked out the door to pay ours and quickly follow. 

When we got outside Gabriel and blue eyes where already walking down the street. 

“They didn’t split up, It looks like they’re walking home. Let’s go confront them.” I tell Sam, glancing at him before speed walking towards the two men. 

“Hey! Handsome!” I yelled trying to get their attention, Sam speed walking beside me. 

“What are you doing, Dean?” Sam said beside me, trying not to move his mouth. 

“Trust me,” I said back quietly.

The two men had turned around when I yelled, finally catching up to them I turned to blue eyes.

“I never got your name.” I said, breathing slightly heavily, jesus I need to work out more, 

“Castiel,” He says, Smirking at me and looking from my eyes to my lips and back.

“Last name…” There was a slight pause, “For I can add you on facebook,” I said quickly, immediately feeling embarrassed, who the fuck still uses facebook?

“Uh…” He stuttered just as Gabriel had, “Novak.” he pauses, glancing at Gabriel, “I actually don’t have facebook… But I- could give you my number?” he offers,

“Actually I need to talk to you right now.” I can see Sam nodding from the corner of my eye, “Do either of you know of a man named Chuck Shurley?” As soon as the words left my mouth Castiel didn’t move an inch, 

After a second he blew something cold and wet into Sam and I’s eyes, grabbing Gabriels arm and pulled, signalling for him to start running, Sam and I instantly started running after them, wiping at the snow- from what I can tell- from our eyes before swung his arm around and made sharp, ice form into the ground and spring in front of us, 

The shards of ice where about 5 feet high, much to tall to step over, they surrounded Sam and I. 

I quickly lifted my hand and melted the ice with fire, instantly running out of the icey room, 

Gabriel and Castiel where nowhere in sight, 

I ran down the sidewalk, looking down both street for any sign of them, 

“SON OF A BITCH!” I yelled, stomping my foot childishly. 

Sam ran up next to me, “DEAN! That was NOT the plan! What the hell is up with you?!” 

“HE RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE SAM!” I screamed back at Sam, feeling instantly bad when he flinched and looked down, “Chuck ruined my life, Dad is- was my hero! He taught me everything I know about being good, even after mom died he was still a superhero! He taught me no matter what happens to always stay true to what you are! I can’t let Chuck get away with this!”

Sam shook his head sadly, “Hurting Chuck and his family isn’t gonna fix how you feel, Dean! If you were trying to make this right, stop looking! Dad wouldn’t want you to change everything you stand for by murdering a supervillains family,” 

“Sam, He killed dad, I don’t care if they’re the best people in the world! If they’re connected to Chuck I’m gonna get info, one way or another, remember?” I said sadly, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. 

“I know it’s hard, Dean. We’ll find them again, but we’re not gonna hurt them unless they try something. Promise me,” Sam said sternly,

“I promise.” I said quietly, looking down the empty street. “I promise.” I said again.


	2. The library

-Dean POV- 

"Dean..." A weak voice came from across the motel room, "What are you doing awake?" 

I feel Sam's judgemental eyes on me as I look over at the other bed where he's laying, my computer screen lighting up my face. 

"Are you seriously researching the Novak's right now?! It's like 4 am! Go to sleep, man!" It's been a week since the Novak's (or whatever the fuck their real names are) - those fucking weasels- slipped out on us. 

I've found a few articles mentioning the last-name "Novak" but nobody with the first name "Gabriel" or "Castiel". 

"I told you, I'm not gonna rest until I catch Ice man!" I pause, scrolling down to an article about a house fire in '08 involving two people named Hannah and Carver Novak. 

"Jesus- You don't have to literally 'not rest, Tha-" 

"Wait.." I mumble, cutting him off, he huffs in return, sitting up in his bed and turning the light on. "Does he look familiar to you?" I turn the computer to face Sam, showing him a slightly blurry photo of a smiling couple and pointing to the man. 

"He kinda looks like Castiel?" Sam replies, "I mean... not really but-" 

"Tomorrow we're going to the library and looking up the records for-" I turn the computer back towards me and squint down at the article, "The fire in '08 involving, Hannah and Carver Novak." 

-

"Dean," a foggy voice said. "Wake the hell up," a hand clamped on my shoulder shook me from my much-needed sleep, 

"What the fuck Sammy," I mumble back, squinting at Sam's figure, outlined by the sun. "I was having the best dream! Dr. Sexy was giving me head on a yacht," 

"Ew! Gross, wake up, jerk. The library opens soon." Sam replys, moving to the hotel room to turn the TV on. 

"Remind me again why we still live in a motel.." I trailed off, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing my eyes with the balls of my hand. 

"Dad had shit credit... and we don't make enough to afford a house on our own." 

I shrug, grunting in acknowledgement before heading over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

-

I swear I was only in there for like 10 minutes before Sam started banging on the door talking about, "We gotta go soon, Dean!" And "my perm appointment is at 1, so we gotta hurry!!" 

Okay, maybe I made up that last part but you get the idea. 

I rolled my eyes at him and turned the water off after rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. 

Sam went away after my declaration of "Shut the fuck up, I'm almost done."   
The words held no fire but he knew I wasn't gonna take his bullshit this early in the morning.

I stepped out of the small shower into an even even smaller bathroom to dry off and put clothes on. 

I wiped my body off quickly, noting the round-ness forming where my abs used to be. 

I huffed at that, I need to start working out again. I thought grimly, rubbing the towel over my junk. I huffed again when it twitched at the contact, 

I briefly thought about jerking off but I knew Sam, being the impatient guy he is, would probably complain my erection away before I could even get started. 

Setting the towel aside, I grab pair of boxers, stepping into them on leg at a time. 

I wear panties sometimes, nothing like these plain, boring black boxers... Usually pretty, lacy, pink ones. I knew Sam would make fun of me if he found out so I don't keep any pairs around but when I get my own place in the future and Sam goes to college, I'm gonna have a whole drawer full and hopefully some stud of a boyfriend to watch me try them on for him... That probably won't happen for a VERY long time but a man can dream. 

I slip on a simple white T-shirt and a pair of jeans, grabbing the towel and walk out of the bathroom while towel drying my hair. 

"Finally, man! You took fucking forever." Sam says, throwing his hands in the hair and turning the TV off. 

"Calm down, bitch, the library is open all day, and watch the fucking language." I reply, throwing the towel into the corner of the room next to the sink to pick up later, 

"You're the one who wanted to go! I'm just trying to go soon for we can get this over with." 

"Let me just get me shoes on, go start the car." I say, motioning to the keys sitting on the table near the door. 

-

The library just opened when we got there. A few high school students sat around playing on their phones or reading books and studying. 

"Go sit down, I'm gonna ask the librarian about accessing public records." Sam nods, pausing for a second. 

"I'm gonna look at the books, I'll sit down in a second." I sigh at him,

"That's fine, just be here to help look at the records." Without waiting for a reply I turn away from him and walk towards the receptionist desk. 

There's a guy standing next to the front desk, facing a rack full of books, he's holding some sort of scanner and a clipboard full of names. 

"Uh.. 'scuse me." I say, awkwardly. I've never been one for talking to people, 

The guy turned around, stopping, his eyes widening... 

"You!" I say angrily, staring at the dark haired boy. stepping closer to the man I reach down and grab his arm. 

"Now, now, don't do anything stupid, we're in a public place." Novak said, setting down the scanner. 

"Don't do anything stupid?!" I looked at him like he was crazy, well, he probably is. "You helped ice man kill my father!" I tug on his wrist, trying to drag him into the back room, hoping there's no employees in there. 

"I did nothing of the sort, let go of me." He tugs back, glaring heavily at me. 

"Oh no, were gonna have a nice talk back here." I say, pushing him into a room next to the front desk and shutting the door behind me.  

As soon as the door shuts he tries to reach around me to go back out, I slap his hand away from the door, grabbing his wrist again and pushing him into the wall. 

"Let me out you, jerk! What happen back at the diner didn't mean anything, we just felt.." he paused,  "Threatened... Just as I'm feeling right now." He says, tilting his head cutely at me- no, no not cute. He's not cute.

"I just asked about shurley! How is that 'threatening'?!" I demand, one of my hands still holding his wrist against the wall while my other hand sits next to his head, 

"I'm not telling you anything," He says, trying to wiggle out of my grip, 

I shove my knee in-between his legs, making him gasp. 

"You're gonna tell me or we're gonna have a problem." 

He remains eye contact, not saying anything.

"Why did he kill my father?" I say, shoving my knee up higher. 

"Listen, big boy, if you want me to answer your questions you have to let me sit down, being pinned against the wall by you is doing all sorts of stuff to my body," he says, smirking sarcastically. 

"Don't change the subject, Novak!" I say back, glaring at him. "Tell me where Chuck is!" 

He grinned back at me, leaning in until our noses touch, "What's in it for me?" 

I reach behind my back, taking the hand not holding his wrist and pulling a small pistol from my waistband, "I won't kill you right now," I press the barrel of the gun against his stomach, 

"Something tells me you won't do that," He trails his nose to my ear, pressing his lips against it, "You like me to much," Castiel bites down roughly, groaning lowly in my ear. 

I feel the gun go loose in my grip, "I don't like you at all," I pause, starting to lose focus as he starts sucking. 

I let my eyes slip closed, my mouth opening slightly.

He pushes his hips down on my knee, making me snap out of... Whatever that was. 

"Stop playing games." I snap, pushing the gun against him again. He grins against my ear, 

"What's the fun in being serious, Dean?" He pauses, pulling back and looking into my eyes, "Now. You're gonna let me get back to my job and you're gonna go do useless research trying to figure out where Chuck went." He lifts his Dom brow at me, 

"No, you're gonna tell me where he is or I'm gonna shoot you." 

"I'd like to see you try." He stares unflinchingly into me eyes, blinking innocently at me. 

The room goes silent for what seems like hours. I groan loudly, pulling away and slipping the gun back into my waistband. "When I figure out what's going on here, you're dead." He grins at me, reaching up to Pat my cheek. 

"I'm sure. Stay pretty, darling." He says before moving back over to tell door and pulling it open, "oh, and dean." He says, turning around again. "Try something like this against and I'll have to punish you." He winks, walking through the door. 

I follow him out, walking behind him while he picks up the scanner. 

"This isn't over." I say through my teeth. 

"I know, sweetheart. I'll see you soon." He says in a fake loving tone. 

I groan in annoyance, walking over to Sam, who's reading a book at the table I told him to meet me at.

"We're leaving." I say sternly, walking towards the door.

"Wait, Dean! Let me check this book out!" 

\- 

I went to the car while Sam went to sign up for a library card and sign the book out. 

I'm so goddamn annoyed. How fucking dare he.

I had a gun pressed against his fucking chest and he didn't even flinch. The jerk got aroused, 

I stared angrily out the window, waiting for Sam to walk out of the building. 

I swear to God as soon as I know everything about Chuck and the goddamn Novak's I'm gonna fuck the shit out of Castiel.. 

I pause my though, scrunching my face up. I'm not gonna fuck him... I'm gonna fuck him up... Yeah... that's what I meant, stupid brain.

I jump when the car door slams beside me, I look over and see Sam looking happily at the book he decided to borrow, he glances up at me. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asks, turning to put his seatbelt on. 

"Castiel Novak." I say, starting the car. "He fucking works here. He wouldn't give me an my info on Chuck but now that I know where he works I can come interrogate him... Or something." Sam just nods, looking skeptical. 

"..okay? Why didn't you just do it today?" 

"Castiel is a fucking weasel," I pause, frowning. "It's... Hard to explain." 

"Wow, that wasn't confusing at all." Sam says sarcastically, 

"Listen, Sam. Castiel won't budge easily, I gotta figure out how to break him... For now we'll get as much information as possible on our own. We just have to find a different library to go to." 

Sam nods again, opening his book. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AHH IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG   
> I've been busy with school and such but here this is,, sorry it's kinda bad but I tried   
> I should be posting the next chapter soon   
> Thanks for reading   
> Adios


	3. Chapter 3: Crush

-Cas POV- 

Dean Winchester is one sexy motherfucker. 

I knew I was fucked the second I ran into him at the diner. 

Especially when he asked Gabriel and I about dad. I had to quickly engulf the Winchester boys into a cage of ice before Gabriel teleported us back his apartment. 

I've known who Dean was since before the incident at the diner, Dad kept a close eye on the Winchester family, I was surprised he was daring enough to ask about Chuck the first time we talked... I figured he'd try to seduce me or something first. 

At the diner I had flirted with Dean for the sake of making bridges, knowing if I could get him on my side he would react better when he found out about my family, and because he's hot as fuck and if it were up to me I'd fuck him every night until the sun came up, but that can't happen. 

Maybe in another life Dean and I would have been born without special powers and could have meant in a bar or at work and had a wonderful life together... But in this life our families are rivals and my father killed his. 

Dean showed attraction to me at the diner and I can't stop mulling over it. He showed it again at the library earlier today but I wouldn't have even pulled those moves if I hadn't have already knew he had a hard-on for me. 

I could have killed him in a second, turning the warm blood in his veins to ice with one twitch of hand, but I didn't. 

I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never felt this way. Dad said Shurley's don't love, Shurley's get heartbroken and die alone. 

If that's the case why do I feel like there could be something between Dean and I? 

Pining fucking sucks, let me tell you. He's constantly in my mind, His eyes, his smile. I can't fucking think.   
I liked teasing him earlier, more than I should have. 

I need to keep my eye on the prize but it's so hard with a literal Adonis walking around. 

Dad's staying at a cabin outside of town for a while, just until the Winchester boys decide it's to much effort and to just let their father rest. 

At first dad decided to let John live, only scare him enough to leave us alone... But of course, the villan's plan never works. He got a little to rough and ended up killing John during a fight. We picked him up at an abandoned factory where he hid a duffle bag full of clothes to drive him to the cabin outside of town in case something like this happened. 

I felt an odd sense of... Sorriness...? 

Honestly I have no idea, there was an ache in my chest knowing Dean was going to be affected negativity. Losing a parent is always awful, My mother died when I was young, killed at the hand of my father. It was a terrible sight that still haunts me. 

Father had dropped to his knees as she fell to ground stiffly, frozen solid. He kept saying he was sorry and he didn't mean to... But I don't know if I believe that. 

Dad had met the Winchesters a few years back. John had followed a pattern of deaths caused by Iceman and their paths crossed. They fought everytime they ran into each other but never got the chance to do permanent damage to each other before dad had to leave the scene in worry of being caught by authorities. 

Dad had never meant the Winchester boys first hand, but he knew exactly what they were doing constantly. 

He always kept track to make sure the boys hadn't started a career path like their father. 

Of course, eventually they did. 

Dean usually helped out with the petty crimes, never anything over robbery until he was at least 16... Maybe? 

...Dad had been keeping track, not me.

Well until I realized how fucking hot he was. The first time I saw him I was 17. It was like love at first sight.. except not love just... lust at first sight?? 

I instantly wanted to be closer to him, wanted to get to know him. I asked Dad, pretending it was to "keep your enemies" closer and all that but he had said no, it was to dangerous and the Winchesters were "foul people". 

I, of course, have to keep up the whole "I hate you, you hate me," facade everytime I see him but it's going to be difficult. Let's see how long it's lasts, maybe he'll break first because I can see in his eyes he feels the same way I do. 

\- 

"Are you still Obsessing over that Winchester boy?" Gabriel's annoying voice screeches, drawing me from my day dreams. 

"I'm not obsessing, he's just attractive... And I'm not thinking about him!" Gabriel snickers at that, opening the fridge, across from where I'm sitting at the kitchen island. 

"Well if you're not thinking about him then who is it, you got a dopey smile on your face," I huff, not giving a reply, "Oh, don't be like that Cassie, I'm just teasing... I don't care if you are in love with the enemy," 

"First of all it's not love. Second, you really wanna talk about crushing on the Winchesters? I saw you making eyes at Sam when we went to the diner." I growl back, 

Gabriel grabs an almost empty carton of ice cream out of the freezer and walks over to the drawer for utensils to grab a spoon, 

"I was merely flirting, besides he's probably too young for me," he pauses, shoving a huge spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, "and nobody ever said anything about a crush." 

"Fuck off, Gabe." I say without fire, causing him to laugh, "What's the plan for today?" 

"Ommfh," he tries to reply with a mouth full of ice cream, "Ah, maybe we should just lay low until everything with the Winchester settles, Cassie." 

"Ugh! Gabe! I wanna go do something! Let's rob a bank... Or- or steal priceless jewels! I'm bored as fuck in this apartment... Besides it wasn't us who killed someone, why should we 'lay low'?" Gabriel rolls his eyes and smirks around the spoon. 

"Patience, shithead. Why don't you go to the library and pick up an extra shift if you're so goddamn bored," Gabe stands up and deposits the now empty ice cream carton into the trash. "I have things to do," 

He starts walking to the living room, I stand up and follow him, standing in front of him while he flops down on the couch, "What could you possibly have to do, the only thing you do is steal," 

"Netflix just released the new season of American horror story, I'll have you know." Gabriel clicks onto the Netflix app on the TV, "Now go stalk your boyfriend or something," 

I groan in response, briefly looking out the window before deciding to flop onto the couch next to him, "What's the new season about?" I say reluctantly. 

"It's called cult." 

-

I had the next couple of days off work, Gabriel always says it's unnecessary for me to work considering we can get as much money as we want with a couple of ski masks but believe it or not I actually enjoy working.   
The only downside to keeping an actual job is waking up at the ass crack of dawn, 

Usually on my days off I run errands and hang out with Gabriel, sometimes he drags me to some club or tries to hook me up with random people but after watching the first episode of cult he didn't get off the couch for days... 

Now I'm on my way to the library, it's 7 in the fucking morning and I forgot my phone at home. 

It's gonna be a long day. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Sorry it's shorter than usual I got writers block,   
> I'll try to post sooner next time   
> Adios


	4. Flirting is the new fighting

-Dean POV- 

Sam and I made an agreement. If we got through at least 4 cases by Friday he'd let me focus on finding ice man over the weekend. 

It's Thursday and we've gotten through 3. 

I decided to run to McDonald's for some food while Sam stayed home and worked on the Lafitte's case, a nasty homicide case, the Lafitte's  family was found dead in their home... With their heads chopped off, the killer is still unknown. 

"Welcome to McDonald's," a monotone voice says when I walk up to the counter, "Can I take your order?" 

After ordering a couple cheese burgers and fries (plus a side salad as Sam requested, ugh) plus mini apple pies, of course. I headed out of the building with a bag of kind of warm food. 

my phone buzzed lightly in my pocket when I stepped outside, I groaned and reluctantly pulled it out.

Message from: moose boy:  
Get me a milkshake 

I groan at that, shifting the food to my non dominate hand to text Sam back,

Someone slams into me as I begin to type, 

"Hey! Watch where you-" I growl, looking up from my phone.

"Well hello, sweetheart." Castiel's deep voice purred, 

Of- fucking- course, "Don't call me that, dickhead." I say back, "And watch where you're going! You could have made me drop my apple pie!"

He grins at me, Steeping a few inches closer and looking deep into my eyes, "how are you on this fine afternoon?"

"I was good until you showed up," He doesn't respond, only smirking and continuing to stare into my eyes unflinchingly, "What are you doing? Stop that!" I say, stepping back an inch.

"Stop what?" He says, licking his lips and raising his eyebrows. "I'm merely enjoying the view, your eyes are like candy apples and angels must love you considering all those freckles." 

I feel the telltale heat of a deep blush start on my cheeks, I rolls my eyes, looking towards the impala and planning an escape. 

"Listen, bud, I didn't come here to flirt, I came here to get shitty food and go home... if you're not looking for a fight I'm gonna go." I trail off causing Castiel to frown,

"Why would I be looking for a fight? I'm here for- as you so eloquently put it- 'shitty food'... I'm just pleased to see such a beautiful face on this gloomy afternoon." 

I was at a lose for words by the look etched onto his face: a combination of confusion and affection. 

Castiel decides to cutely tilt his head and squint his eyes at me, letting the edge of his lip lift slightly. 

I look away quickly, biting my lip, "We're supposed to be enemy's, dude." 

"We don't have to be," I scoff, looking at him in disbelief. 

"You're fucking dad killed mine."

"You have no proof." He pauses, cringing at himself, "besides, even if that was the case, it wasn't me... I wouldn't hurt you-" 

"Don't say that shit to me." I interrupt, "Now, I gotta go, don't pretend we're friends." 

Without another word I head to the impala, I usually hide the fact that this is my car but Chuck already knows so what's the point? 

-

"Where's my milkshake, jerk?" Sam's asks as I slam the now cold food onto the table in the middle of the hotel room he was sitting down at. 

"You asked to late." I mutter, shrugging my jacket and shoes off. I groan loudly and tumble onto one of the beds, looking up at the ceiling and sighing while Sam chomps loudly into a burger. 

"What's wrong?" He asks after swallowing, 

"Fucking Novaks." I say causing Sam to hum in understanding,

"What happened exactly...?" 

"Ran into Castiel," I stand from the bed and sit next to Sam at the table, grabbing a cold burger and unwrapping it, "He was... flirting with me." 

"Why would he do that? Aren't we supposed to hate each other?" He says as I take a huge bite of burger, 

"That's what I said," Sam pulls a disgusted face at the food in my mouth but doesn't say anything, just reaches into the paper bag to pull out the salad and pouch of dressing. 

"Maybe it's a trap..." He pauses, taking a small bite of salad, "or maybe he actually likes you," 

"I don't know, Sam, I'm just gonna steer clear and focus on finding ice man." I say, grabbing the TV remote and flipping on the news, "Find anything new on the Lafitte's case?" 

Sam shrugs, "After reading a few articles I found out the Lafitte's had 3 kids, 2 were found dead beside their parents but their oldest was missing, a 19 year old named Benny, He was last seen leaving the gym the night of the murder." 

"Alright, do we know what kind of car he has, or if he was still living with his parents?" Sam shook his head, reaching for a few fries, 

"All we know is he left the gym around 8:15 PM, We can go down to the police station and ask about him," 

"Alright, We can go to the gym he was at and check the surveillance after that... Finish your salad, then we'll go." 

\- 

"Do you have any information on Benny Lafitte?" The cops never really ask questions when you say you're a Winchester, most of them already know about our powers and the arrangements (if you will) our family has. 

"Uhm..." The cop- Donna started, opening a metal drawer full of files, "Lafitte, Benny." She mutters pulling out a file and flipping it open, "19 year old from Austin, Texas. born June 8th, 1999 to Ruby and Azazel Lafitte." 

"Injury and mental health history?" Sam asks from next to me, holding a pad of paper and a pen. Donna nods, flipping a page over. 

"He shattered his knee when he was 16, paid numerous visits to the hospital from ages 13-17, Stayed in an institution when he was 15-" She listed off, 

"An institution for what?" I interrupt, 

"It just says 'correctional institution for troubled minors'," Donna says, grabbing a donut from a pink box sitting on her desk and taking a big bite of it,

"Sam write that down," I say, not looking away from the box, "Can I have one?" I say to the officer, pointing to the box and lifting my lip in a slight smile. 

"Oh! You betcha!" She replies, pushing the box towards me. "If you want, we could call Mr. Lafitte down here for an interview. His number is right here." She says, taking a sip of coffee and pointing at a page on the folder. 

"That'd be great, thanks!" Sam says, scrunching his face at my powered donut smile. 

She smiled back and picked up her office phone, wiping her hand on a napkin and clearing her throat before typing in the number, 

It rang a few times before a muffled voice came through the phone, 

"Hello, Mr. Lafitte, this is Donna Hanscum From the Detroit police Department, I need you to come down here for some questions about your... Uh, family." She paused when the voice came back through, "Okay, great, see you soon." 

"He said he'd come down," she says, setting the phone down, "Donut?" She offers to Sam, who shakes his head. 

\- 

"I think you know why we called you down here," I start off with, looking at Benny from across the interrogation table, 

"Yeah... I thought the investigation was already over though.." he says, looking nervously between Sam and I, "And aren't you guys a little young to be detectives or cops or whatever.." 

I open my mouth to reply when he cuts me off, "I mean- I'm not complaining about being in such a beauty's presence," Benny says semi-seductively, making me squint. 

"Listen, Benny, is it?" Sam says causing Benny to nod, "The investigation is nowhere near done and we need as much information as you can possibly give," 

"My dad was in a gang- the vamps. I know they did it," he says without prompting, looking directly at Sam, 

"How do you know this?" I say slowly, letting Sam write down the info, 

"My dad bought drugs from them often, heavy stuff. I understand a joint once in a while but he was shooting heroine and snorting coke daily, eventually he couldn't pay for it and it caught up to him." He pauses, looking at me, "You ever smoked weed before?" He says, smiling at me, "We should hang out sometime," 

"First of all, you do realize pot is illegal here and you're in a police station, right?" Benny glanced at the one way mirror behind our heads, gulping lowly, "Second, do you really think now is the right time to ask?" 

Benny just shrugged, looking me in the eyes, "I was never close with my family, After my little brother was born my dad started to hate me. Even more when he found out I was gay, I'm not saying they deserved what happened to them, but my dad wasn't a good person and definitely wasn't a good father... If he was here they'd all still be alive." 

I looked over at Sam, nodding for him to write that down on his notebook,

"Is that why you had so many hospital visits when you were younger?" Sam said, interrupting him, "because your dad... hated you?" 

"Uh," Benny clears his throat and looks down, "Yeah... But-! it was only because he was constantly hopped up on numerous different drugs at a time he didn't know where he was, he just knew he wanted to hit something and I happened to be there." 

"What did you mean when you said 'they'd all still be here if he was a good father'?" 

"If he hadn't devoted his life to shooting up heroin, the vamps would have never came after him and my siblings would still be alive, he obviously didn't care enough about us to stay away from that shit..." 

"We're you ever associated with them?" Sam says from beside me, 

"Nah, they came around a lot when I was younger, but they never bothered with me... I can remember members would sometines throw me sympathetic looks when dad would buy from them while he was babysitting me but they never said anything," Benny says, glancing down at Sam's notes,

"Alright... Well, I know this has been rough but thank you for your... Cooperation... We'll be in touch." I say, standing up and holding out my hand to shake his, 

He smiles back at me, gripping my hand firmly and shaking, before walking over to the door as stepping through as Sam opens it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: AHH IM SORRY I TOOM FOREVER TO UPDATE  
> I'm having a rough time rn and updates and gonna be slow, I was gonna post this on Halloween but couldn't finish it in time   
> I hope you enjoyed   
> Adios

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! this was requested by iceman12! I'm sadly not updating this fic until I finish "helping the lost" bc I'll never get it done if i don't.  
> I rly hoped you liked it  
> Adios


End file.
